Sous le pont coulent nos amours
by Ira la venimeuse
Summary: Ils se sont vus, Se sont connus, Se sont aimés, Se sont perdus... Ils sont en passe de se retrouver, mais sauront-ils raviver la flame du passé? OS


Sous le pont coulent nos amours

Crée lors de la lecture d'un poème très connu de Guillaume Apollinaire Le pont Mirabeau et mettant en scène Hermione et un personnage de ma création. Une fois encore un one shot écrit sous impulsion, de quoi ne me demandez pas!

Elle est là, assise contre la vitre, le regard dans le vague le menton dans la paume. Elle attend.

Je lui ai donné rendez-vous, je suis en retard, comme avant, enfin, presque.

-Désolé pour le retard. Dis-je en tirant ma chaise après lui avoir fait la bise.

-Oh tu sais, j'aurais été très surprise que tu sois à l'heure. Et puis, je suis toujours en avance.

-Alors, et ta vie? T'as finit tes études je présume.

-Tu présumes bien, et je vais faire des études de politique.

-Tu sais moi et la politique…

-Il serait peut être temps que tu t'y intéresse, tu te fais vieux je te signale!

-Eh! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai finit mes études il y a 2 ans que je suis un grand père.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif avant de changer de sujet.

-Et ta fiancée? Toujours dans les préparatifs de mariage?

-C'est fini.

-Oh… désolé. Fit-elle confuse et rougissante en baissant les yeux.

-Pas grave, et toi toujours personne dans ta vie?

-Pas exactement…c'est compliqué.

Mon cœur se serra malgré moi et la promesse que je m'étais faite des années auparavant. Mais on n'est pas ici pour parler de mes problèmes.

-Tu vis toujours dans ton appartement au 5ème sans ascenseur?

-Tu t'en souviens?

-Bien sur!

Ton sourire éclatant, tes cheveux indomptables, tes yeux brillants d'intelligence et ta main, si près de la mienne sur la table de Formica, tu étais faite pour me faire perdre la tête, une fois encore. Je me secouais mentalement, si même dans mes pensées je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher d'être d'une mièvrerie sans nom…

-Et ton travail? Toujours dans la finance?

-Et oui toujours trader. C'est d'un ennui parfois, si tu savais!

- Je ne préfère pas…

-Tu as déjeuné? Aller viens je t'invite.

-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas la peine…

- Si si j'insiste, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu t'arraches à ta chère Angleterre pour me rendre visite.

-Alors où allons nous ?

-C'est une surprise.

Je la pris par la main et l'entraina a ma suite dans les rues pavées de la capitale. Nos souffles se condensaient dans l'air et je tenais sa main tout chaude dans la mienne, la neige, fraiche de ce matin recouvrait encore les trottoirs, la vie était belle.

Nous arrivâmes devant le petit troquet a deux pas de la seine que j'avais choisit et le gérant nous accueillit comme deux vieux habitués.

Nous écopâmes d'une jolie table avec vue sur les quais. La neige avait recommencé à tomber, chose très rare ici à Paris.

Je pris cela comme un signe du ciel et reporta mon attention sur la jolie jeune femme qui me faisait face. Ses joues rougies par le froid lui donnaient bonne mine. Elle rayonnait, encore plus que la première fois que je l'avais croisée, un été dans le sud de la France.

-A quoi tu penses?

Je sursaute comme un gamin pris en faute et baisse les yeux.

Elle me sourit gentiment et examine la carte que le serveur nous avait apportée.

-Tu me conseille quoi?

-Tout. Ce menu ne comporte pas un seul plat qui ne soit délicieux, alors choisit ce qui te plaira.

-Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas la?

Je lui souris et me cache derrière mon menu.

-Ces messieurs dames on fait leur choix? Questionna le serveur.

-Une entrecôte saignante pour moi.

-Et une salade campagnarde pour moi.

-Encore ta fichue salade ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

-Eh ! Tu peux bien parler avec ton éternelle viande saignante, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous pouvez manger un truc pareil !

- Bon, on ne va pas commencer à se disputer maintenant !

-Dites les amoureux, que voulez vous comme boisson ?

Je rougis et baisse les yeux une nouvelle fois sur la carte des vins, pendant qu'Hermione rit en expliquant gentiment, mais fermement au patron que nous n'étions que de simples amis.

Si seulement il pouvait en être autrement…

Le repas fut délicieux, la compagnie agréable mais l'horloge allait sonner trois heures et il était temps pour Hermione de partir.

-Mais tu as vu l'heure ? Mon train part à quatre heures de la gare de l'Est !

-En effet, il serait temps d'y aller. Malheureusement…j'ajoute en marmonnant.

Une fois l'addition réglée par mes soins, et ce, malgré les protestations pour le moins énergiques d'Hermione nous sortons à nouveau sous l'hiver parisien.

Nous marchons côte à côte, en silence.

J'aimerai que cet instant dure des heures.

Nous traversons le pont, la fine neige qui tombait tout à l'heure s'est arrêtée, laissant derrière elle un tapis duveteux. Quand soudain…

Paf !

-Je t'ai eu !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et nous voilà, tels deux ados, nous tartinant de neige fraiche au milieu des passants qui ont l'intelligence de changer de trottoir.

-Stop ! Temps mort !

Nous rions, accrochés l'un à l'autre, le souffle coupé, les joues rougies et les lèvres violettes.

Elle est si belle.

Mon rire s'éteint, le sien aussi.

Je la regarde et elle me regarde.

Ma main caresse son visage.

Et son portable sonne.

Elle se détourne, embarrassée.

- Excuse-moi deux minutes.

Elle fait quelques pas, et je reste planté là, la main suspendue dans les airs à contempler son dos.

-Allo Ron ? Oui, je suis en route. J'arriverai à Londres ce soir. Oui tu me manques aussi.

Elle acquiesce, et s'éloigne un peu plus.

-Au revoir Ron. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et mon monde s'effondre.

Sous le pont, coule notre amour.

Notre amour. Nous n'avons plus d'amour.


End file.
